


helpless

by fiax



Series: ive loved and ive lost [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Building a relationship, Cute, Fluff, Implied/light smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiax/pseuds/fiax
Summary: Steve likes the 21st century





	helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [00Aredhel00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Aredhel00/gifts).



> Hey some story building for the angst that I made in this world!
> 
> So this is just StevexTony, I'm gonna try and do one for Tony and all the other avengers too!

Steve's world had changed. Of course, waking up seventy years in the future was bound to change somethings.

Steve's favourite part was the fact that men could now be with men openly. Steve used to hide his relationships. Well, they never really were relationships, that was not allowed. Steve used to go out on the dates that Bucky set him up on, watching enviously as the two girls that he and Bucky took out always used to go home with each other, in a more than just friends way of being. Bucky being their chaperone, a true gentleman with the ladies, a reputation as a lady's man, just not in the sense that everyone always assumed. 

And even when the dates were legitimate, Steve never enjoyed them. Sure, the dames were pretty, but that brunet guy over by the bar is much prettier and I'd much rather he bent me over and... _Ah sorry Buck, I know you put a lotta work into these.  
_

Europe, in comparison, was a dream come true for Steve, the Europeans were much more open about love. Steve could take either of the bar boys back with him to fuck. 

Steve loved the 21st century, he could go out in the evening, and legally take home any guy from a club and no one could say anything about it.

Then Steve met Tony, and everything changed. Steve felt his whole world revolve around the small, snarky genius. It was a feeling most normal people would realise was love. But, of course, Steve, with his constipated emotions and lack of knowledge in actual dating, had no clue what this meant. So, Steve's automatic defence against these, these feelings, was to attack. 

It did work, Steve had Tony's attention most of the time. Yes, it wasn’t always positive, their arguments brought the house down. The other avengers would hide away, Bruce would tuck himself into his lab, Clint would hide in the ventilation systems. Natasha didn’t need to hide; Steve and Tony were smart enough to avoid the rooms Natasha was in during their screaming matches.

And then, something changed. Tony took one too many risks and ended up dying in a wormhole. And Steve found himself being the one by Tony's side when the Hulks roar woke Tony up. Steve's silly feelings had evolved into something more than just a slight crush. Steve had fallen head over heels with Tony, and had no intention of getting back up.

The dynamics changed. Steve still had Tony's attention most of the time, the team still avoided being in the same room as the pair. But everything was for a different reason. The attention between Steve and Tony was softer, Steve would feed Tony after his working binges, Steve would wrap Tony up in a blanket and carry him to his room after every team movie night when he was asleep. The team now avoided them because their moments felt too personal to interrupt on. 

Natasha backed quietly away from the common room at the sight of Tony curled up against Steve, Tony's legs across Steve's lap, Steve's sketch book resting over Tony's legs, Steves hand curling through Tony's hair, Tony sleeping softly against the blonde.

Time seemed to move much slower now. Steve could capture every moment, frame by frame. Steve started taking Tony out. Wrapping his hand around Tony's and pulling him away from his work, tugging him down to his bike where they would escape the city and rest quietly in a diner off the side of some highway or other, away from the prying eyes of everyone else.

Steve kissed Tony by accident the first time. Just a passing peck after he dropped Tony's morning coffee off. Steve had already left by the time Tony realised what had happened. Tony kissed Steve the next time he saw him, less accidental, more of a flinging himself at Steve and making out with him against the door frame. His kisses started off as frantic. An obsessive need to kiss Steve, to show his love and want. And Steve gave as good as he got.

Steve would find Tony sleep-deprived in the kitchen moaning for coffee and steve would pin him against the counter, kiss him breathless and pull him away to bed before he could protest. 

Steve stopped himself from sleeping with Tony for a very long time, in both Steve and Tony's timelines. Steve wanted everything to be perfect, he wanted Tony to sleep with him because Tony wanted to sleep with him. Steve wanted it to mean something, not just another notch on his bedpost. 

And it did. Steve took his time on Tony, treasuring every moment, every inch of perfect skin. Taking his time prepping tony, relishing the sounds he could pull out of the genius. The thrill of making him talk and talk and talk. The joy of making him stop. Making the only word that Tony could say be Steve. Enjoying the feeling of being in the genius. Of the confessions and tears and apologies that the two shed that night.

The sex following the first time was amazing. Sometimes they would rush, the experience a flurry of movement, clothes being ripped out of the way, everything hurried and desperate. Other nights were soft and passionate. Confession times. Steve loved them all.

Steve taught Tony how to live again. He showed Tony the wonders of the world, everything he had to live for, everyone he had to live for.

Tony taught Steve how to love again. Showed Steve the wonders of his world, showed Steve more love than Steve thought would ever be possible. 

They fit each other like missing puzzle pieces. They filled each other's empty worlds, comforted each other's hurts, wiped their tears, cared for each other.

But most of all.

They loved each other, and for now, that was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I actually liked writing this one, let me know what you thought!
> 
> (I got to see the greatest showman with my girl and it was amazing like ahhh, 10/10 would recommend)


End file.
